The Trip
by bjartaj
Summary: Follow Rick and Kate, when they go out for a journey to a foreign country.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you like it. (:**

**Please review and tell me what I can do better, or just a comment(;**

**Thank you!**

* * *

He took her hand and they walked outside. Martha was waiting for them in the car. She was gonna drive them to the airport, and say goodbye to them. It was a 45 minute drive. They had their suitcases and bags and everything and were now ready to go.

"Rick, you know I love you, right?" Kate said to him while walking out the front door together. "Of course I do Kate. And you know I love you, right?" Rick said to her, while opening the door for her.

"Thank you" she said smiling to him, and sitting on the car seat now. "Always" Rick replied.

"Come on you little lovebirds. We gotta go." Martha said. "Or do you want to get late? You're gonna miss your plane if you dont get your ass on the seat beside Kate."

Rick seated beside Kate, and now they were on their way.

"So, where to is it that you're going?" Martha asked. "The Faroe Islands." Rick replied. "Where is that? I've never really heard of it before." Martha said. "It's in the middle of the north atlantic. It's a really small country. It's between Iceland, Norway and Scotland." Kate said. "Isn't it cold there?" Martha asked. "I don't know. We'll see." Rick said.

Now they were almost at the airport. "Rick, Kate, just promise me one thing. Be safe okay?" Martha said. "Of course Martha! And you too!" Kate said, with Rick saying right after her "'cos we don't want to break our vacation, just because you have broken a leg, or gotten to drunk at some party or something." "Aren't you a little troll, huh?" Martha said, laughing.

Martha stopped the car, and helped them get the luggages and bags out of the car, and hugged them and said her goodbyes.

* * *

"Isn't this going to be fun Kate? Just you and me and some foreign country?" Rick asked, kissing Kate. "Oh, yeah it is. You and me. All alone. With no mother and no kids." Kate said laughing.

They had checked their bags and everything in, and now they were gonna go through security.

Kate was a bit nervous. She had never really gone outside the states before. This was her first time. And she was glad that Rick was with her.

"Thank you, Rick" she said, smiling at him. "For what, darling?" Rick asked, and placed a kiss on her lips. "For just, being you." She said, still smiling. She was smiling a lot these days. All of the days she had been with him. They were a couple. But only Alexis, Martha and her dad knew. But she was sure that Lanie and the boys would know pretty soon.

They were a bit early on it. They had to wait for half an hour to board. But that was fine.

They were talking about the trip, and how it was gonna be, and where they were gonna go and stuff like that.

"Kate, darling, I love you so much and I know that we'll be together for a really long time. I know you're the one for me."

"Rick, I know you do. And I love you so much! You have no idea how much I love you! And just like you, I know you're the one I'm suppose to end up with. To grow old with. To be in love, even when we're 90 years old."

Rick got up on his feet, and helped Kate get up on her feet too. Then they decided to go get some coffee, because they we're gonna be in the air for 15 hours or so. They we're gonna land in Iceland and then fly from Iceland to the Faroe Islands, 'cos there was no direct plain to the Faroes from the US.

It was 20 minutes till they could board, and 40 minutes till they absolutley had to be inside the airplaine and ready to go.

They walked to the nearest Starbucks, and Rick ordered their coffee, and they got it in 5 minutes. Then they sat down, and he kissed her.

"Gosh, Kate. You're just so beautiful! I've never seen anyone that is more beautiful than you." Rick said.

"You're not so bad yourself, Rick." Kate said, with a wink.

Rick just smiled at her and then kissed her.

God he loved to kiss her. He couldn't believe that after 4 years they were finally together. And she was his. He had Kate Beckett. The woman that he's been madly in love with for 4 years. She was his, and only his.

"Thank you for finally being mine." He said to her, with a smile on his face.

"No, thank you for waiting for me. Waiting for me to get through the wall. Just thank you." She replied, and kissed him.

"Oh, is the clock already this much? We have to get over to the plain now." Rick said, and took Kate's hand, helping her on her feet.

"How long to the plain goes?" Kate asked.

"10 minutes" He replied.

"Then we gotta run!"

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think about it? **

**and thank you for reading it!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi, thank you all for reading this, and favoriting this, and following this fanfiction. I really appreciate it!**

**And thank you all for reviewing it, and giving me tips and all. (:**

**And it is an AU fanfiction... if you were wondering...**

**Sorry for all the grammar and typos, English is not my main language.**

**I hope you like this chapter too, so now I'm gonna stop bothering you, and gonna let you read it (;**

* * *

They made it just in time to the plane, and found their seats, and were now on their way.

A flight attendant came over to them, and ask if they needed anything.

"Yes, actually we do. What about some coffee? What do you say Kate?" Rick asked.

"That would be good. Yeah. Some Coffee would be good."

"So that is two coffees?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes, that is two coffees." Rick replied.

The flight attendant gave them their coffees and went to some other people.

"Rick, I'm really nervous. I have never been outside the states, and I don't know what it'll be like." Kate said, worried about the flight.

"Kate, sweetie, don't worry, okay? It's going to be fine. And I've been outside the states multiple times, so I can be your guide you if you want."

"Thank you."

"Always, my love."

* * *

After 3 hours in the air, Kate was sleeping, and Rick did not mind that she was. He thought it was good for her to get some sleep, 'cos it was going to be a long flight, and it was gonna eat all of your energy.

The same flight attendant came over to them, and said "Do you want me to go get a blanket for her, mr. Castle?"

"Yes please." he replied, knowing that Kate was probably freezing.

Five minutes later the flight attendant came back with a blanket.

"Thank you." Rick said to her, when she handed him the blanket.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Kate woke up after she had been sleeping for 5 hours. She had woke up in between, because it was almost impossible for her to sleep, but she always fell back asleep.

Now almost the whole plane was sleeping, and Rick too, so Kate found her being almost the only one awake.

Kate looked through the window, and it was just black outside. After all it was in the middle of the night.

"I'm so lucky to have him." she thought.

* * *

10 minutes later, Rick woke up, and when he saw that Kate was up, he got this huge smile on his face.

"Morning sunshine." Kate said to him, and kissed him.

"Morning to you too." He replied, and they kissed again. "Actually it's still night, so it's not morning yet, but does that even matter?"

"Haha, Rick. You're so funny." She said to him, while laughing.

"And you're too sweet." He said to her, and kissed her.

"Aww, Rick." She said, looking down on the floor, with a smile on her face.

Rick just smiled at her, and when she looked in his eyes again, he kissed her with passion.

God, she loved when he kissed her. It drived her crazy every single time. She just wanted him to kiss her all day long.

She looked him in the eyes after the kiss, and took his hands in her hands.

"You know what?" she asked.

"No, what?" he asked, with a smile.

"I wanna grow old with you. I want to have your children. I want to marry you. But not yet. I'm not ready yet. I just want you to know that I do want it. All of it. And more. Just not right now. Okay?"

"I want to marry you, and have your kids, and grow old with you too, and I am willing to wait for you Kate, 'cos I love you, and I know you're not ready yet." he said to her, with a smile on his lips.

She looked at his lips, while biting her, and the only thing she could think about was to kiss those lips. God, those lips. They were the softest lips she had ever kissed. And everytime he kissed her she got all of these feelings you get when you're madly in love. And she knew he felt like that too.

* * *

There was only 3 hours left, and Kate was more excited than nervous now. She almost couldn't hold her excitement back. She was just so excited.

"Kate, is it better now? Are you still as nervouse now, as when we first came in the air?" He asked her.

"No. I most deffinatly am not. I'm so excited Rick. Gosh. All the things we're gonna do. It's gonna be so much fun." She said, with twinkle in her eyes, and a big smile on her face.

"Yes. It's gonna be so much fun. And so romantic too."

"Oh, yes it is. You and me. All alone. I love it!" she said to him, and kissed him.

"Mhm, you know what?" he asked her.

"No?"

"I'm never gonna get tired of you kissing me."

"I'm never gonna be tired of kissing you."

* * *

A flight attendant came over to them and asked if they were hungry.

"Oh, yes we are" Kate said.

"What do you want to have? There is chicken, soup, and some breakfast if you want that insted."

"Ehm, I think I want some breakfast." Kate said. "What is for breakfast?"

"There is bread, with some Nutella." the flight attendant replied.

"Then I want some breakfast, thank you." Kate said polite.

"And what about you, Mr.?" the flightattendent asked Rick.

"I think I want some breakfast too." He answered.

* * *

After eating breakfast, there was only 40 minutes left.

"Rick! Only 40 minutes till we're in Iceland!" Kate almost shouted at him, with a huge smile on her face, while looking out the window.

"Oh, so exciting!" He said, also with a huge smile on his face, looking at her, and he could just see how excited she was.

"I can't wait, Rick. It's gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter (:**

**Please review, and tell me what I can do better, or just leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it, thank you (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. (:**

**Sorry for the "late" update.**

**I hope you like this new chapter as much as the other two. (:**

**And like always, I'd appreciate it if you would review it. Thanks!**

**And now I'm going to let you read. Haha. :P**

* * *

When they had gotten their bags and suitcases, and waited for 3 hours to go with Atlantic Airways, and after one and a half hour, they could check their bags in again, and they were just sitting there in the airport, but they were not bored.

For example, they were kissing, hugging, talking together, buying stuff, eating dinner so no, they were not bored.

After two hours and 40 minutes of just sitting, and not being bored, they could finally board on the other plane, the one to the Faroes.

Ones they were in the plane, and they had found their seats, they had to talk about the plane.

"I didn't think it was gonna look like this." Rick said.

"Yeah, it's so... not fancy." Kate said.

"Yeah..."

When they had been sitting there for 5 minutes, there began to come more people in it. They could not understand anything of what they were saying.

Some man walked passed them, and he was talking to this woman behind him.

"Nei, sum tað verur gott at koma heim aftur til Føroyar." The man said.

The woman nodded.

"Okay, I didnt get any of that." Kate said to Rick, and Rick just looked straight out in the air, and was just like 'what the hell did he just say' and nodded to Kate, meaning that he didnt get it either.

A bunch of other people walked in and were talking Faroese and Icelandic and probably other languages too, and they still didn't get any of it.

When they had been sitting there for 25 minutes, and everyone were on the plane, they were ready to go.

First two flight attendants came by to check if everyone had their seat belts on, and then there was one fligh attendant who showed them what to do if the plane crashed.

Kate was really nervous again, 'cos this was a much smaller, and probably much cheaper plane, and she was just really scared again.

Rick calmed her a bit down.

"It's going to be okay Kate. We just have to get up in the air, and then it's going to be fine. Okay?"

"But Rick, I'm so scared! And when we're gonna land again! Just..." Kate said.

"Just what, Kate?" Rick asked.

"Just... I've seen in some magazine, that it's one of the worst landing strips on the earth. Like, in the top 10 or something like that." She said, and Rick could hear she was almost panicking.

"Kate, I'm sure it's nothing, okay? We're probably just going to feel a bumb or something, but not more than that. I'm sure of it okay?" Rick said, trying to calm her down a bit.

"But I'm just so scared. And can you please kiss me Rick? Make me think of something else?" She asked him, holding his hands.

Rick kissed her, like she asked, but it wasn't any of the normal kisses. No. This one was different. It was so much better. Oh god. It weakened Kate's knees, and Kate let out a little, not so loud moan.

Rick was pleased of the way he got her feeling, by just one kiss.

A weak "Thank you" came from Kate.

"Always." Rick replied, and kissed her again.

* * *

After they were up in the air, Kate was much calmer, and it was mostly because of Rick kissing her and hugging her, but also because it was more comforting now.

It was going to take about one hour to get to the Faroes by plane from Iceland.

After they had been sitting and making out for almost 15 minutes, a flight attendant came over to them and said "Kunnu tit gott stegða at mussa so nógv framman fyri øllum?" and Rick and Kate were just looking at her, and didn't understand a thing.

"Sorry, we don't understand what you're saying." Rick said after 5 seconds.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just asked if you could stop kissing infront of everyone all the time. Can you?" The fligh attendant asked them.

"Oh, yeah. We can try and do our best at least." Rick said, and gave Kate a quick wink.

"Thank you, I'd appriciate it." The flight attendant said.

* * *

25 minutes later, they hadn't been kissing a lot, and they had just been talking about what the Faroes would be like. Like what the weather was gonna be like, and who they were gonna stay at, and their "guide". Yeah, Rick had ordered a "guide". One who would show them around.

"There are 20 minutes to we land." it said in the speakers.

"20 minutes, and then we can kiss all we want." Rick said, and Kate giggled.

10 minutes went by, and now they were soon going to land.

"Uh, we're going down, I can feel it." Kate said, and Rick could hear on her voice that she was getting a bit nervous again.

"We're just going to land, nothing else. Okay?" Rick said and looked in her eyes, and had a smile on his lips.

"I know. I know." Kate said, and she managed to get a little smile on her lips too.

Rick kissed her once again.

One minute later, they coulod see some land. They could see the Faroes!

Kate's face got this huge smile. She just though it was so beautiful. Almost magical. And Rick was just amazed of it's beauty. They had no words for it.

It was quick to land, and when they hit the ground, they felt some small bumps, just like Rick said they would, and when Kate though about that, she just couldn't stop smiling.

When they got out of the plane and in the room where the luggage should come, they sat down, because it was going to take a while before it got out.

Rick kissed Kate once again, and it was filled with love and passion.

"God, Rick, if you kiss me like that again, I swear I'll fall off this chair." Kate said to him, with her eyes closed. She almost whispered it.

"Then I better not kiss you like that right now." Rick replied to her.

"I didn't mean you shouln't kiss me like that. I want you to kiss me like that." She said to him.

"Now? Or later?" Rick asked her.

"Now please." She answered.

Rick smiled to himself, thinking of how much he really loved her, and how much he loved to kiss those lips. Those soft lips. And then he kissed her. And the kiss was filled with love and passion. Almost more than the one before.

"God, Rick." She mumbled.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked.

"I love you, and I love your kisses. I love everything about you, Rick." She said.

"I love you Kate. And I love your kisses, and your face, and your hair, and your body, and everything about you." He said to her.

"I just really love you, Rick." She said, as if he didn't already know.

"I know you do Kate. And I just really love you." He said to her, with this look in his eyes, the look that he felt so lucky that she had chosen him.

You have no idea how much he loved her. He just felt like the luckiest guy in the whole universe. And he loved her with his whole heart, more if it was possible.

He kissed her again. But this was just a quick kiss, and then he helped her up on her feet, as he already was on his, and they walked hand in hand to get their luggage.

After they had gotten it, they walked out of the airport, and it was freezing.

It was May, and it was freezing outside. This was not the perfect weather for some day out to the beach. But it was the perfect weather for them. Now they knew that they could just be inside all day long and cuddle together.

Rick kissed Kate again, and then Kate pointed out a man witha note that said: Castle&Beckett.

"Rick, don't you think we have to go over to that guy there?" Kate asked Rick.

"Yeah. He seems like the one who is our guy, judging from what stands written there." Rick said, trying to be funny, and it worked, 'cos Kate laughed.

Ah, she just had the most adorable laugh ever. At least Rick though so.

They went over to the guy, and introduced themselfs.

"I'm Richard Castle, but call me Rick." Rick said with a grin. "And this is my beautiful girlfriend, Kate." He said with twinkels in his eyes.

"I know how to introduce myself Rick!" Kate said, both blushing and a little angry at Rick. "I'm Kate Beckett." She said after a while, and the man and she shaked hands.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and everything. English is not my native language.**

**Oh! And that first Faroese stuff, I will translate it for you now, but it has absolutely no meaning for the story: "It's going to be so good to come back to the Faroes."**

**I hope you guys liked it.(:**

**And thanks again, for reading it!**


	4. END

Hey guys. I have been thinking a lot about the next chapter and I have come to the conclusion that I do not wanna write on this story anymore because I hate it. I don't like it anymore. And therefore I will no longer be writing this story.

Thank you for reading it :) It has meant a lot to me.

Always,  
Bjarta.


End file.
